Chapter 1: The start of an adventure!
It was a relatively quiet day. A lone yuke, her armour clanking as she walked, surveyed the peaceful landscape around her. A field stretched to both sides of her, tall grasses and shrubs swaying in an idyllic breeze. The afternoon sun gently warmed her feathers as she trotted nonchalantly down a wide dirt path, the plants stopping short at its borders. It was more like a road than a path, but she could not recall any recent use except by travellers. Nonetheless she watched her sides for enemies in the obscuring foliage. At first there was very little for her to be wary of. Animals called with gusto and the clouds above shed playful shadows below. It was a rare peace for her, and she enjoyed it far more than she probably should have. She sighed, revelling in the relaxed air. The peace shattered suddenly. Yelling and shrieking, a panicked selkie appeared from the wilderness at the side of the path, a monster hot on his heels. His hair was in the same amount of disarray as he was, grass sent flying from it as the poor boy scrambling to prepare a dented weapon. A mu shrieked blue bloody murder behind him, obviously offended. Briefly, the yuke wondered what else might possibly go wrong with her once wonderfully uneventful day. Just as the young yuke had thought that, a small flash of purple dashed past her. A dragoon knight had jumped out from behind her and whizzed full speed towards the mu and selkie boy. This small dragoon knight pulled out a large spear, far longer than the small creature, making them appear like a mere babe. The dragoon knight kicked off the ground, raising their spear in hand. With a slash, the dragoon knight landed softly on the ground, a few meters way from the mu. For a moment the mu stood there in confusion, before splitting in half and clasping on the ground with a thud. The dragoon sighed rather impatiently, he lifted up his helmet to reveal his face. His face was round and childlike, minus the few scars and lightning tattoo over his right ocean green eye. The few visible strands of hair were a cherry red, his skin a slight tanned colour. Though he was rather short, he appeared to be rather similar to a selkie, yet had some lilty characteristics. Regardless, it was clear from his body langue, that he was rather bored. He heaved another heavy sigh, “Blasted monsters, always getting in the way.” He wiped the spear head on some grass before turning his attention to the selkie boy. He scowled at him, “What a waste of flesh” he growled, then he looked up and glared at the yuke woman “I see.” He paused, looking her up and down, “Your kind is here too.” He grunted, before turning around again, slowly walking away. Rossandra growled below her breath. She didn't know which was worse, the fact that there were monsters around, the fact there was something that looked suspiciously like a crossbreed attempting to stare her down, or the fact that said abomination was blowing her off after having managed to sneak up behind her. How rude! She had clearly let her guard down too far! She huffed. Clearly the uneducated prat needed to be taken down a peg or two. The question was whether or not she felt in the mood to do it. "My kind? Oh? Interesting talk coming from someone who had to exert such effort to take out a mere mu. Tch!" She clicked her tongue as the upturned snout of her sallet glinted in the sun. She waved her feathery hands in a gesture of dismissal. Meanwhile the selkie boy had begun to watch the proceedings from a distance, absently picking out bits of grass and twigs from the cacophonous silvery mop on top of his head. Upon hearing the yuke's tone and seeing the lilty's face. However, he began backing up, all too wise to the infamous temper of lilties. The selkie only stopped when he'd hit the grasses, his concerned face the only part of him popping out of the wilderness as he awaited what would happen next. The insult from the lilty seemed to have affected him little; if anything, he was only more curious at the odd stature of the dragoon. The dragoon knight spun round on his heels to glare at the yuke woman “How dare you! If I didn’t move as quickly as I did, that stupid kid would have been dead!” He hissed. “Not that your kind would understand such pain, being stupid, good for nothing weaklings that you are!” He wanted to so badly to wring the neck of the yuke, but knew better. He was about to scream more at the yuke woman, but decided against it. “I don’t have time to waste on the likes of you.” He retorted, walking away once more. This time, he had no real intention of turning round, regardless of what comments were thrown his way. After all, he had a job to do. Though as he walked, he gave a quick glance over to the selkie boy, muttering under his breath “What a waste of flesh.” As he went. The yuke hissed, very audibly this time, her pale rouge outfit flaring as her magic reserves spiked. "How dare you, you little wretch! You dare speak to I, Rossandra the cold, in such a manner?" She brandished a hammer, or what should have been a hammer were it not for the dangerously pointed ends. "The one whom shows weakness here is you! Jumping to conclusions as such! 'Twas but a harmless mu!" "Y-yeah, it's okay guys, it was just a mu!" The selkie shot in, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two worriedly. Clearly the prospect of a fight wasn't appealing to him. "Besides, I was doing perfectly fine! Uh, thanks for the save and all, but, uh, it was just one! I already outran the rest of the nest a while back!" It was in this moment that the rustling grass began to sway harshly in the distance. The pounding of little claws and the slashing of foliage became loud as a small horde of monsters kicked up dust, rapidly approaching. The selkie giggled nervously. "Uh, maybe not..." Rossandra scowled. Just what she didn't need right now. She turned to the approaching beasts, still hidden behind the grass, and began preparing some spells. "Time to prove yourself rat." The selkie, meanwhile, had finally dug out some arrows and stumbled across the path, viewing the approaching dust cloud with consternation. He looked ready to bolt. The half breed let out the largest sigh possible, “What a drag, I’m definitely going to be late now. I bet my client will fire me this time for sure. Unless they’ve finally kicked the bucket.” He rubbed his temple with both hands, taking a moment to think about the situation he was currently in. “Fine” he moaned, “I’ll help you out a little bit more, but I’m charging that idiot 200 gil. If he’s broke, I’m going to take anything that got some value from him.” He snapped, glaring at the selkie boy once more. He currently cared little for what the yuke had said, rather was more concerned about having to work with such a thing. He pulled his spear out once more, standing ready for the oncoming army. As they got closer, he began estimating how long it’d take, probably five or ten minutes. So not too bad, as long as nothing else showed up. The selkie laughed, "Hah, joke's on you bro! I'm totally broke! Nothing worth stealing either!" He grinned, waving his bedraggled bow. "Besides, those mu pelts are worth more than I'll ever hope to be!" Unfortunately for this trio, things were about to get far worse. For they were going to have to face not only an army of mu, but an over grown one too. The grin fell off the selkies face as the dust cloud became bigger. The half breed pulled down his sallet, “Today’s going to be a long day. You two better be useful.” He snapped. Looking over at the selkie, he quickly add, “And if you ditch us, I’ll make myself a nice pelt from you.” Silently he vowed that if the other two fell, he wasn't sticking around long enough to bury them. Sad, but his life wasn't worth that. In the meantime he knocked an arrow to his bow, several more held in his hand for rapid firing later. With these two fighting at his side, his luck may have finally changed... For now. The yuke ignored the exchange, taking a place slightly behind and to the side of the Lilty. Let him head to the front, keep the mage in the middle for support and archer in the rear to cover everyone. Basic tactics, minus having to account for the headstrong stupidity of the lilty and the high probability that their archer would run. "If your client didn't want you late they should've given you plenty of time to arrive. Hmph." The group waited with bated breath for the monsters to arrive, the wild animal fled or remained hidden and silent. The breeze, idyllic at first, now seemed ironic for the fight to come. Arrows began to fly even before the hedges at the path's side began to rustle, the outraged screeches of wounded mus rising beside the battle cries of their brethren. The moment they broke cover the yuke struck, firing off a blizzara that sent spears into the forward ranks. Those that weren't impaled began to slip across the ice. Meanwhile the selkie was grimacing. He was nearly out of arrows yet again, and the path was all but barren of stones. Unless he could recover some more ammunition from the felled monsters. The half breed grunted, looked like he’d found some not so useless pieces of flesh after all. He made a mental note to apologise to that yuke woman, what was her name again. It suddenly occurred to him, that if he died, he’d have no way of knowing who he died for. Just two random people. After the first couple of mu reached him, he sliced them down with ease. It looked like not many would be getting that close to him for the time being, so he stood his ground for a while. After all, why not let his ‘companions’ deal with most of them. Or at least he thought that was a good idea, right up until the point that the arrows started pouring down less. A sideways glance over to the selkie boy quickly explained why. That idiot had run out of arrows. “Geez!” He groaned. Guess he had no choice, he was going to have to bash through the mu, while making sure to pick up as many arrows as possible. He sighed again, before dashing in. Dodging the mu while cutting as many down as possible, he began his work. He managed to pick up five arrows already, and it was times like these that he was glad to have the speed of a selkie. When he managed to pick up ten arrows, he was now a little bloody. Though mu weren’t exactly the strongest of foe, when you were surrounded, it was kind of hard not to take a couple of hits, it didn’t help that the darn yuke woman seemed to be aiming her spells at him as well as the mu. When a blast of ice struck his foot, he let out a yelp, “Darn you woman! Watch your aim!” he cursed. He’d probably collected a good handful or two of the arrows, though he’d lost count of how many he’d got his hands on. He could have suggest that the selkie boy use the stones, but figured that’d more likely get himself killed than anything else, so never brought it up. Instead he dashed back, quickly handed the idiot more arrows before getting back to fend off any mu. Only briefly adding, “Remind me what you guys are called again.” After all, it’s much better to die knowing who you were going to die with. "I hate repeating myself brute! I am called Rossandra the Cold! And my aim is PERFECTLY fine, it's you who needs to watch your footing!" She called imperiously, sending another pair of blizzard spells careening into the ranks of monsters. This time she purposefully curled them a bit towards the half-breed, just to show him up a little. Meanwhile the selkie was actually smiling; he was getting dozens of kills without being anywhere near the actual fighting! As the dragoon raced towards him the selkie ripped a branch off a nearby bush, throwing the hefty object straight between the eyes of a Mu who'd been trying to sneak up on the half-lilty. It fell to the ground with a comically poleaxed expression. "Thanks for the arrow pick-up man!" he smiled. Better the armoured fighter do it than him! With a grin the scruffy vagabond accepted the ammunition, immediately firing back into the enemy's fold. Their numbers had thinned drastically, most remaining Mu either injured, wary, enraged, or any combination thereof. "The name's Gat Fuun by the way! Nice t'meetcha! As for owing ya, uh, we can work something out later...?" He shrugged sheepishly. A sharp retort cut through the air, "Dragoon! You are needed in the front! That over-sized garden stake of yours is of little use in the rear!" Rossandra glared at the pair, but her harsh words were followed by the soothing rays of a healing spell centred on the Lilty. Hey, she wasn't the nicest of people by a long shot, but a fight was a fight and there was little use letting the meat shield get himself killed before his use was up. "I have need of a potion to recover my magic. Cover me while I drink it!" she commanded. Gat Fuun resumed firing, but two handfuls of arrows weren't going to last him very long if he kept up his frenetic pace. After quick glance around the path he yelled happily at the sight of some rocks he'd previously missed. One quick hop later and he was at the pile and instead of arrows, stones began cracking against the skulls of whichever Mu was unlucky enough to become the selkie's next target. The half breed smirked to himself, “Glad to meet you guy… I guess!” He grunted the last bit as he shoved the spear head into a mu. Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment that the spear head decided it wanted to break off, he cursed his luck. However, luckily for him, he had a mace with him, so pulled that out and began smashing the mus’ heads in once more. The battle continued in earnest, slowly winding down as their enemy weakened, the confident screeches of attacking monsters turning into the painful hollers of beasts knowing they were about to die but too stubborn and furious to accept it. It ended up being at least half an hour since they’d started their battle. Finally they’d defeated the last mu, he sighed in relief, clasping on the floor. He began laughing to himself “Ha! Not so easy when there’s hundreds, huh?” He continued to laugh for several minutes, before finally standing up again. “Well, I can’t deny that it ended up being a little fun, but I really must go. After all! I have a client to meet.” He began heading off again, then stopped in his tracks, without turning around he declared, “Should we meet again, idiotic flesh-” he broke off for a moment. No was not the time to be so rude, after shaking his head, he continued to talk “I mean Gat Fuun, is buying drinks!” He then carried on walking. Though he’d only known them for a short while, he almost finished that he could continue with them for a little longer, but his pride would not allow himself to admit it. As he thought to himself some more, he decided that if they meet again, he’d finally tell them his name. Though he highly doubted there would be any chances of that happening. "I told you I'm flat broke!" the selkie hollered, he grinned, "The only way we'd be getting drinks is if I stole them all!" He waved as the half-breed walked off, before a startled look crossed his face. "Oh wait, uh-!" And there he stopped himself short. He glanced between the mu carcasses, a veritable treasure trove for him, and the retreating figure of the lilty fighter. On one hand, the lilty seemed to have conveniently forgotten the debt he'd been about to charge the unfortunate selkie. On the other hand, he'd been... Relatively nice to him, at least near the end. And as pathetic as some people might think it, he kind of wanted more of that. Did he want to avoid the debt, or did he want to take the chance and maybe, just maybe, make an ally? As the selkie thought it over, his inhibitions slowly won him over, and darn, he could make some lovely and warm furs from those mus if he only stayed here a little longer... The decision was made for him. Rossandra's cold, commanding tone cut through the air, "Halt, dragoon! Have you not thought this through?" She gestured towards the scattered monsters, "I abhor the thought as much as you, but if such large groups are common in these areas, it would be highly inadvisable to travel alone." She glared scathingly at both males, "I'd much prefer to remain by myself, but sadly I am no fool. Besides, I seem to remember that you, selkie, owe the other something of a debt." Gat Fuun gulped. Oh boy... The half breed halted again, “I guess it can’t be helped” he said, a little more energetic then he would have liked, thankfully is sallet hid his smile well. He turned around and began walking towards them, when his attention fell on a handful of rather viable goods, more so then the rest put together. He figured that he should loot them quickly, before anyone else noticed quite how viable they were. So he quickly looted the dozen corpses, adding “I’m looting my share, you guys can have the rest.” He grinned evilly at Gat Fuun. Foolish child, he had no intention of letting that selkie boy weasel out of his debt. “Just so you know, I was meaning that the drinks you owe us, is payment for that debt you owe us. And I’m pretty sure you’ll have more than enough gil from this lot.” He said with a shrug. Gat Fuun groaned miserably. How many times did he have to tell these people he was dead broke? He sighed, searching the slain monsters for anything valuable. As a survivalist he was instantly drawn to the warm furs the creatures had, which if tanned would give him more than enough clothes to last a while. If he skinned enough of them, he might be able to sell some of the more complete ones. No one liked a hole-ridden pelt after all… He also gathered the claws and noses, because for some reason those sold relatively well. One or two of them even held glittering little stones or pouch of some shimmering dust which he figured someone might like for a keepsake. You never knew what the people in town wanted for adornments or alchemy. As he went, he picked up whatever arrows could be salvaged, frowning at the ones that had snapped. Upon rustling one Mu a striped apple dropped from its possession. It was bruised and a little blood-spattered, but a little wipe-off on his tunic and it was quickly gobbled down. Rossandra, on the other hand, gave the others a disgusted look and huffed, deciding to stand guard as the men did whatever menial chore they wished. Common Mus held nothing valuable enough for her to go grubbing through their wretched remains! "Consider yourself relieved of part of your debt, selkie. I will not be imbibing any of that horrific alcohol you lot call a drink!" The half breed chuckled, “No one said it had to be alcohol.” When he released how strangely friendly he sounded, he quickly add “Even a thing like you should know that.” He hated how quickly he was getting used to the company of the two. Like the selkie boy, he too began to skin some of the mu, taking claws, fangs, anything he knew could get a couple extra gil. Then an idea popped into his head, “Hey” he spoke loud enough to get both of their attention. “How about we sell everything together, then split the gil by three. Anything you guys want to keep, keep on your person. As for the rest…” he opened up a bag, “Stash them in here, we can sell the stuff as a group. That way we all get a nice pay for our… Hard work?” He began to wonder if this suggestion was really a good idea, but oh well, it’d been said now. He quickly added “Though selkie boy still has to buy drinks, a non-alcoholic for the lady.” He lifted up his sallet so Gat Fuun could see the fact that he was glaring at him. A warning to not try and snake out of it. Rossandra merely huffed, crossing her arms and surveying the scenery. "Do whatever you please, just hurry it up." Gat Fuun scratched at his bedraggled hair, whimpering slightly. "Oi, I hope we get some decent money for this stuff..." He cheered up at the thought of sharing the workload however. The selkie eagerly piled up all sorts of scrounged goods into the bag, retaining a few slightly less than sellable hides on his person that with just a little stitching would make a fine outfit for himself. Anything food related was instantly scarfed down, what little of it there was, the poor boy going at it like a starved goblin at a feast. "Look, if there's not enough money, ah... well... maybe I could, uh, help out for a bit instead? I mean, from a distance, if it's not too dangerous, err..." he stammered shyly, sounding more than a little unsure and afraid. The yuke clicked her tongue at this show of behaviour, clearly repulsed by the friendly atmosphere beginning to brew. "Hmph. Just make sure you get the full worth of whatever offal you're trying to sell... On second thought, perhaps I should ensure the proper funds are procured. YOU look like you wouldn't know a dollar from a doorknob." She sniffed imperiously towards Gat Fuun. The selkie just shrugged, making a comically confused expression in retort and laughing as he finished up with the last mu. "Well, that's me done! Any more on your end, uh, armour guy? Err sorry, didn't catch your name..." he asked the half breed. The half breed blinked for a second “Erm… All done this end.” He said shyly. He was hoping to delay revealing his name as long as possible, but it’d been brought up, so there was no point try to skip out on telling it now, so he sucked in a deep breath, and decided to tell them “The names Danach.” He spoke quickly and quietly, hoping they wouldn’t catch it. He was a little ashamed of his name, as he knew his mother cared little for him. Often, many people he’d meet in his travel would never hear of his name, not even once. However, ever so often, there would be times when despite what he wished, he’d have to tell them. Though at least if he died, they’d know what to put on the stone. He shook his head, he didn’t like to think that negatively, especially not before a job, so he then turned his attention to Rossandra, “Just to let you know, I’ve got some pretty good connections, so making a profit from even the smallest is a grantee! That and I reckon he can teach you a spell or two.” He quickly became lost in thought for a moment. When he picked up on a scuffling sound, he chucked his mace, flying past only a few centre meters from the yuke’s head and crashed into a mu, which was intending to sneak up on her. “Geez, those guys can be sneaky sometimes.” He said while walking to the new corpse, he quickly raided it for any importance. Once he’d finished, he turned to the other two. “I suppose we should start heading off? After all, we’ve got stuff to sell, a drink to get…” He paused for a moment, when suddenly, he remembered “Darn it! My client is going to kill me!” he cursed. Suddenly he dashed off into a run, but slowing down when he remember that not all of this ‘party’ could run as fast as him. So he slowed down a bit. “I hope you don’t mind, but can we try to walk a little quickly, that and take some short cuts. I don’t want to lose my job, after all, it pays the bills quite well.” He announced. Rossandra scowled. Where was her head at today? That was the second time she'd nearly been ambushed! "Hmph! I suppose I shall have to accompany you through whatever 'shortcuts' you wish to take, but it's not my fault for being late, Danach." She ground out the name with only the barest pleasantries possible. How dare he insinuate that she could not keep up!? "In the meantime I highly doubt this short-sighted employer of yours could teach me anything, but I suppose I shall play along." She began a brisk, agitated pace. Danach shook his head “No, not my client, my friend is the one with the amazing skills. My client, well, he’s a special case.” He said scratching the back of his head while he walked. He was trying to figure out how he could explain his client, annoying? Hyper? Stupid? There were many different ways he could do it, yet none quite fit the bill. Meanwhile, Gat Fuun was jogging on the spot. "Danach eh? Nice to meet you Nachie!" The selkie eagerly ran over to Danach's side, a bounce in his step. "Hope that sack o' lot's not too heavy for ya!" Danach eyed the selkie boy, clearly too much energy bouncing around in his veins. He shook his head in response to the boy’s question. “Unfortunately I’m part lilty, though that does mean I can care and wield heavier objects than most.” He continued to walk along the dirty path, until they reached a large oak tree. At this point he decided to walk on the grass, he turned to the others and yelled back to them “This way!” before continue to walk onwards. Suddenly he disappeared from their view. At the half-breed's sudden disappearance, Rossandra started. Had he disappeared down a hole? Gat Fuun, on the other hand, took things far more in stride, running ahead to see if he could catch up. "Shortcut? Cool!" He popped his head out from a bush, his sallet had been taken off now, so they could see a single eyebrow raised. “Everything ok there?” he asked. He then turned to look at Gat Fuun, “For the record, this short cut is a rather… Unique one.” He said with a childish grin. With a whoop the selkie jumped into the hole, grinning cheekily. "Move over, I'm comin' in!" Danach blinked before being shoved aside for the selkie boy to jump in the hole, “Ah! Careful there’s-” he began, only to be intruded by a scream of pain. He sighed “I was trying to warn you about the steep drop, but oh well. Sometimes pain is a better teacher.” He said with a shrug. Rossandra rolled her eyes behind her sallet at the resulting crashing of branches and leaves sent flying. Really, could boys ever act their age? She regally meandered to the pair, surveying the foliage with interest despite herself. "A most intriguingly well hidden shortcut, I must admit." Danach turned to look at Rossandra, cocking an eyebrow, “Are you coming? Or just going to stand there looking… Pretty?” He enquired before dropping back into the hole disappearing from view once more. He landed with a soft thud, right next to the slight lump of a boy. He crouched done, poking the boy. “You ok there?” He asked, trying not to chuckle. Gat Fuun whimpered, twitching. "Waah... ouchies...!" He cocked his eyebrow again, asking “And what have we learnt from this little fall down?” in a rather teacher like voice. He looked down at the slumped child clearly showing how mature and stronger he was compared to him. Meanwhile Rossandra was clenching her fists in extreme irritation. "Do NOT patronize me wretch!" She leaped into the hole, landing with an almighty, furious crash. She practically threw a healing spell at the unfortunate selkie, stomping down the tunnel that lay ahead. She eventually stopped just at the edge of their sights, huffing. "Well? Don't stand there yapping, show us the way!" Heaven forbid she allow herself to get caught doing something as ungraceful as the selkie. Said selkie just got up, scratching his head in confusion, "Huh. Guess she doesn't like people flirting with her." He stretched languidly, previous pain forgotten. Gat Fuun looked to the other male. "Hmm, guess we'd better catch up, eh Nakkie? Oh and uh, lesson learned, something about not doing something painful, yadda yadda?" He grinned cheekily. Danach blinked in surprise, he hadn’t quite expected her to act like that. He then proceeded to glare at Gat Fuun for suggesting that he’d been flirting with her. “There is no way I would ever flirt with her!” he hissed. How dare he even suggest such a thing! How dare he! Shaking his head in disgust, he stormed ahead. Vaguely leading them, though he was walking a little too fast, not that he cared. Gat Fuun just gave a cheeky grin as the other two walked further into the tunnel, "Ooh~! Getting defensive are we?" he teased. He shrugged, deciding not to push the issue further, instead jogging slightly to catch up. Danach walked around the labyrinth of tunnels. Every now and then he bashed his mace into the head or body of bats. As he lead them deeper inside, breathing became harder and harder. This was mostly due to the lack of air, but he pushed on. Only turning to check on them every now and then. After a couple of hours in the tunnel, he’d calmed down from his rage, thus slowing his pace. He then took a rather sharp turn, before beginning his trench upwards. The trip through the tunnel was quiet and uneventful. Gat Fuun kept looking around nervously, but Rossandra was clearly still miffed and clanked resolutely through the dank underground maze. She stayed silent, although behind the concealing glint of her sallet she kept her rage simmering on purpose. Time passed at once too slowly, and surprisingly quickly as the mismatched group neared the surface. A light suddenly broke through the gloom. Gat Fuun sniffed at the fresh air appreciatively, rushing ahead as the trio finally met the end of the tunnel. As the light shone down on them, Danach found himself shielding his eyes. He’d forgotten how bright it was out. He took a deep sigh before turning to face the yuke, “We’re almost there.” He mumbled. He was looking forward to grabbing a quick drink before meeting up with his client. Good job he wasn’t due to meet up with them until late noon. Not that he was going to let the other two know that. He started walking through the fields, watching the foolish selkie trip and fumble through them, clearly too existed to pay attention to the grounds. Well, at least there was some amusement to be found. As they came closer to the edge of the hill top. The shape of a small village could be seen. He grinned, “This my… Err… Friends? This is the village of Leansion” he said as he jested to the village. Rossandra walked forwards, surveying the quaint berth with a critical eye as Gat Fuun mumbled and kicked off a plant clinging to his shoe. She snorted at the mention of 'friend'. "The village of Leansion," she began instead, changing the subject, "Very well! Another new land for me to record in my journal later!" "Heh. Looks like a neat little place!" Gat Fuun grinned, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Small towns remembered, after all... But he shrugged it off, patting down some dust from his ragged clothes and leading the way. Rossandra nodded towards the half-breed, "Your client awaits, dragoon! Show us the way!" she gestured grandly, the sun shining imperiously above as it lit the way ahead for the stalwart heroes with its glorious golden rays. It was the start of an adventure. An adventure which any epic tome would be proud to feature in its pages. Three rag-tag heroes and one sun blazing overhead. A great moment. All until Gat Fuun ruined it by tripping over a root and tumbling down a hill spouting various explicit curses. Danach’s grin widened at the stumbling selkie. He couldn’t help but chuckle, honestly the child was hopeless, nothing but a stumbling mess. He wondered if anything else would happen, perhaps the fool would stumble to his death. He shook his head, before taking a step forward downhill. “Are adventure begins here.” He lamely stated. Rossandra just sighed. : Chapter 2: Crossroads in the village >>>>>>>> Category:The War Of The Ages: The Mismatched Heroes